


Forbidden

by Godessofhelheim (Mia)



Category: Free!
Genre: Holding Hands, M/M, makoharu - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-17
Updated: 2014-01-17
Packaged: 2018-01-09 01:45:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 301
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1139977
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mia/pseuds/Godessofhelheim
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Maybe holding hands has not the same meaning now, but Haru's and Makoto's hand belong together.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Forbidden

**Author's Note:**

> This work is participating in the [MakoHaru Festival](http://makoharufestival.tumblr.com) at tumblr. Please visit my tumblr blog [Burstingwords](http://burstingwords.tumblr.com) to see all my entries and if you have a tumblr I'd be grateful if you like or reblog my post. Thank you so much for reading this.

Holding hands used to be a natural thing when they were little. Makoto was a sacredy-cat and Haru was his security blanket. It wasn’t so odd that the two little children walked everywhere holding hands like they were siblings.

But they weren’t and growing up often comes with childish behavior. The other children made fun of them, still holding hands like little _girls_ , no wonder the girly names.

Holding hands were no longer natural and it felt awkward, but Makoto is still a sacredy-cat. Gripping Haru’s shirt with all his strength is better than walk alone in the dark. Fortunately is too dark for anyone to see.

Then there’s a moment when holding hands is natural again, even for a brief moment. Helping Haru out of the pool, the strength of the grip is heavy on both sides to prevent a fall, and Makoto is now stronger than when they were little kids. The grip prolongs a few seconds more than necessary every time, just a little before it turns awkward again, a little too early for the need of being together.

Is not really holding hands, but then Makoto is helping Haru all the time, offering his hand to help him out of the bath, the pool, to get up from the floor where they had lunch. Haru notices how big and warm is Makoto’s hand around his. It’s unspoken and yet they know, they need these little moments. Is not like when they were little, is there something more in the need of hold each other hand.

But is not enough for long. Under the table, outside in the cold weather, in the beach when no one is watching, they kiss, they hug, they hold hands. Is not longer awkward, it just something forbidden for two guys in love.


End file.
